


Endless Nights

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that he shouldn't allow himself to get all girly and mushy over Sam but as the saying goes, the heart wants what it wants, and that's how he ends up head over heels in love with his baby brother the summer before he leaves for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by  This doll <3
> 
> Original prompt: The night Sam left for Stanford.  
> Now this has turned into a multi-chaptered fic. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated xx.

Dean swore to himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to get all girly over Sam but as the saying goes, the heart wants what it wants. So, over the course of a sticky, sweaty summer Dean found himself falling head over heels in love with Sam all the while he was in between his brother’s gangly legs sucking his cock, licking at his gorgeous ass, making him scream his name in pleasure, never for a second thinking that this had an end in sight.

They were at yet another no name motel in a podunk town in Texas while John was off on a hunt with Bobby. John had looked at Dean with something akin to affection, telling him gruffly, “Take care of Sam, would ya? I’ll be back later this evening.”

Taken aback, Dean had barely managed a reply before his father was out the door. “Of course I will, Dad.”

Sam had just grinned deviously at Dean, eyes glinting with the sexual prowess that only a seventeen year old could possess. No sooner had the door slammed behind John, Dean had Sam pinning him to the vacant bed, breathing hot into his mouth.

“Jesus, Sammy, couldn’t wait for him to leave?” Dean clenched his hands into Sam’s firm ass, grinding his hips into bony coltish hips, growling as the friction soon became too little for his liking.

Sam laughed darkly as Dean flipped him over, taking charge and yanked his pants down, enjoying the burn of denim against his legs. “You know I couldn’t, big brother.”

“Oh, baby boy, you just wait.” Dean scraped his blunt nails down Sam’s now bare legs, taking in the moans from Sam’s lips like a drug, entranced in the shudders he was evoking from his little brother.

Sam’s hazel eyes were lust heavy and almost completely closed by the time he looked up at Dean; emerald eyes were glowing with shards of gold, threatening to go black under the pressure.

“I’m all yours, De. Do what you will,” Sam breathed into the moist air of the room, laying completely still under his brother’s hold.

Dean drank in the sight of his baby brother all spread out for him. Fuck, how did he get so lucky? “You’re so damn beautiful Sam and you don’t even know it.”

Sam felt a blush begin to creep up his chest, move up his neck and settle deep into his cheeks. He had no idea what to say in response when Dean told him these things so he did the only thing he did know how to do: he sat up and pressed his mouth savagely to Dean’s, stealing his breath away; it was too late to steal his heart as he had done that years ago.

“Christ, baby boy, I have to have you now, roll over,” Dean commanded him.

Sam did exactly as he was asked, pressing hips down into the bed, friction from the polyester bedspread not unpleasant to his oversensitive cock. He moaned and whined as Dean squeezed his ass hard. His big brother was such a sucker for his ass and he was such a slut for giving him whatever he wanted. Sam wiggled his ass at Dean, hoping that Dean would hurry up and stick his cock in his aching, empty hole. It had been over 24 hours since they had done anything except kiss each other and Sam was desperate for it.

“You really are desperate for it aren’t you, Sammy? Such a slut for your big brother’s cock that you’re wiggling your ass like a bitch in heat,” Dean’s voice was low and pulsing with sin, smoke and lust, all of the things that Sam craved every minute of every day.

The thing that Sam didn’t know is that Dean would give them all to him if they were on their own and not under their father’s thumb 24/7.

Dean spread Sam’s ass cheeks wide, pressing two fingers in and around his hole, testing to see how stretched Sam was, grunting when he realized that Sam had snuck off earlier to finger himself open.

“Such a dirty boy, Sammy, fingering yourself open, not asking for permission,” Dean breathed into his ear.

Sam shivered at the promise in his older brother’s voice. “What are you gonna do about it, Dean?”

Instead of answering Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist, pulling him into a kneeling position and yanked his shirt over his head. Once his shirt was on the floor, Dean pushed Sam back down on the bed, indicating that he should lay flat and still just by his touch alone. Dean raised his right arm and brought it down swiftly against Sam’s bare ass, the crack reverberating in the small room. Admiring his handiwork, Dean alternated to the other cheek, enjoying the give of flesh against his hand, the sight of his baby brother’s skin pinking up.

“How does that feel baby boy?”

“Ungghhh, Dean,” Sam whined, grinding his hips hard down into the bed, wanting only what Dean could give him.

Satisfied at the torn apart mess before him Dean moved back down to the bed, laying himself over Sam, letting his weight settle down onto his baby brother, groaning as their skin met each other’s, his tongue unconsciously swiping out of his mouth to lick the sweat off of Sam’s neck. Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders bracing himself, chest to Sam’s back as he lined his heavy cock up to Sam’s hole; no hands needed as this was as natural to them as breathing. Sam punched out a breath that he’d been holding, Dean grunted as he bottomed out the rest of the way. Damn, Sam was still tight even after all this time.

“Jesus, Dean, move already!” Sam ground down against Dean, urging him to move but Dean was taking his sweet time as usual.

“Patience, Sammy,” Dean said, brushing a kiss to the side of his neck, nipping at his ear and then starting thrusting in slowly, and out even more slowly. When Dean felt like Sam had settled enough he began to pick up the pace and angled his hips so his dick was hitting Sam’s prostate. He knew he hit gold when Sammy started shouting unintelligibly and shuddering underneath him. Snapping his hips harder, bone on bone, slick skin slapping against his brother’s gorgeous ass, Dean came inside of Sam the exact same moment that Sam was falling apart, painting the moldy yellow blanket white with his come.

Dean pulled out slowly, rolling Sam over even more slowly knowing how sensitive he was after coming that hard and brushed his hair back off of his face. He knew he always told Sam he hated chick flick moments, but secretly he loved these little moments that he and Sam shared after sex. God knows he would never tell Sam but he loved them all the same.

“Better get cleaned up, Sammy. Dad will be back soon,” Dean said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment.

Sex-glazed eyes looked into his, loose limbed arms wrapped around his neck. “I wish we could stay like this forever, Dean,” Sam replied wistfully.


End file.
